Users have few options for receiving reminders and/or scheduling recordings of live media programs such as live TV shows. Most or live program notifications are reminder based. Users typically set a reminder for a specific TV schedule or program and the TV or over-the-top (OTT) application on their set-top box (STB) or mobile device notifies them before the scheduled start time (e.g., 10 to 15 minutes before the scheduled start time). When live program notifications are reminder based, the reminder will be sent regardless of whether the user is watching the live program. If the user is watching the live program, the reminder notification may be seen as an annoyance for the user. Also, users forget to set reminders.
The user has the option of scheduling a recording in the event that the user is not able to watch the show when it airs. Typically the recording must be scheduled in advance. However, it is common for a user to forget to schedule a recording in advance. Some services allow for shows to be automatically recorded for a user based on that user voting (e.g., Thumbs-up or Thumbs-down) against content. Thus, these services require users to actively provide data on a regular basis to let the system know what they like and do not like. These services are neither dynamic nor analytics-driven based on the user's live program watching patterns.